My First Kiss Went a Little Like This
by Duncan Ackley Dorchester
Summary: This story was inspired by Key's version of 'My First Kiss'. Kibum is in high school and is experiencing his first kisses and first loves. Jongkey in the beginning, but then it's onkey
1. Chapter 1

Title – My First Kiss Went a Little Like This.

Technically speaking, it wasn't his first. They had all been from family, though, so he wouldn't count it as _the first_kiss. His mother would kiss his scrapes and bruises, and on the lips when he was a kid, his little cousins when they were little bitty babies would mimic the actions of their parents and spread slimy licks across people's faces, and any other instance of when he was an innocent child that didn't think a kiss held any gravity. Throughout his many (many?) years Kibum's lips had been plastered with kisses.

Thinking back on it now, how had he even gotten in this situation? He was lamenting the loss of his first kiss. Shouldn't he be happy that he found someone special enough to share something like a first kiss with?

Oh, that's right.

That Jinki guy.

Kibum looked up at the morning sky while walking to school. He could tell by the smell of the air around him and by the way the clouds looked that rain was coming. It would probably rain in about an hour or so, and somehow he just felt even more energized by it. People he noticed as students from the same school ran by him to avoid being late or being hit by the imaginary rain drops. But Kibum just strolled. He loved the rain, and dreary days had always made him happy. They reminded him of when he was younger, and how he would sit on the floor in his family's library with his father close by in a chair, the both of them just reading, or the day when his mother would stand by the door drinking warm coffee watching him splash in the puddles that seemed so gigantic at the time.

Kibum sighed. He wished that he could stay outside and keep smelling the moist air. Unfortunately, he had to head off to the large institution in front of him called a school and barely scrape by in his first class called math. Kibum could find his way through any puzzle, and find every grammar mistake that an experienced author couldn't even spot. He was a literary genius that could remember practically anything he read. Many times he caught himself wishing they at least wrote out mathematical equations in words rather than numbers, because he couldn't find the 'x' to even the easiest problems. Math always came to him like a made-up language that only people from different planets could understand.

He sighed again and heaved himself up the little hill in front of him and entered his school. Hopefully it will keep raining all the way through to lunch so he can have a sprint in the refreshing drizzle.

**Later that day – Lunch time**

"Rain, rain, come back again  
>Don't push it off for another day…<br>Little Kibummie wants to play,  
>So rain, rain, don't go away…" Kibum wistfully sang, making sure he was quiet. He made sure that he didn't sing in front of other people. It wasn't because he was shy, exactly, but more because he preferred privacy. He felt as though if someone other than his closest and most beloved friends and family would be seeing too much into him and his personal life. There were only two people he knew for sure that had heard him sing – his childhood friend, Taemin, and his mother. His mother was a given, because it was another one of those things a happy child does, and Taeminnie because they had shared everything since they were in third grade.<p>

Kibum's mind fluttered off into his past again, what with it seeming to have been a very nostalgic day. He thought about his friend Taemin, and how they had an age difference. Taemin skipped grades early off in childhood, but refused to go any further because of his 'best friend forever' found in third grade. Since then, Kibum had relied on Taemin emotionally. Taemin made him mature, and so he had taken on the role of mother. Taemin also made him realize that it's good to have fun regularly, and that it's okay to make mistakes. But with that aside, Kibum always thought of the good things that Taemin did with his personality rather than admit to himself that he depends on Taemin for some of his homework and grades.

"Uh-oh!" Taemin had snuck up behind Kibum and eavesdropped on him singing. Taemin wouldn't badger his friend to sing any more than he wanted to, or even commented on it. He had learnt that the hard way when he was locked out of the house on a play-date with Kibum after pressuring him to sing and had gotten sick. Kibum had made it up to him after a day and a half, though, by taking a basket of pricey imported sweets to his house and singing him to sleep. Taemin had a picture of them on the bed sleeping form that day, because his mother had said it was 'too cute to pass up' framed and on his desk. His almost-umma was special to him.

"You missed out on all the rain!" Taemin could almost hear the flamboyant boy's pout.

"I know! And it was all science and math's fault!"

"Well, at least you have the nice sun to shine down on you now…"

"No, it's worse when I haven't gotten a drop on me. It's like the sun wants to dry something that's already been put through the dryer."

"Oh…," Taemin tried to think of a positive subject for the brown-haired boy next to him, "We have the rest of the day together now…" He looked up past his bangs that desperately needed a trimming to see if his friend's composure changed at all.

"That's true… Are we going to work on that sculpture in art after lunch together?" Kibum smiled, knowing that he spent all of his advanced practice language and art classes with Taemin in the last parts of the school day.

"Of course! We're going to make a beautiful man's face!" Taemin nudged Kibum and winked, referring to the fact that they were both gay. They had spent so much time with each other that they were siblings, or mother and child more than anything, so they never had to worry about attraction, or hiding anything from the other.

"We haven't even started the face! Someone~ has been stuck on the torso. Since when has muscle tone on arms and abs been more important than making sure that the head isn't a big glob?" Kibum pretended to scoff, but only managed to make a strangled noise in the back of his throat and then laugh loudly, which Taemin happily joined in.

"Let's go have our lunch then!" Taemin dragged his friend by the arm and went to an area that sheltered picnic tables with a roof but no walls. It was a nice grouping of picnic tables, but no student really went out to it besides the two. It was like the entire school was made up of teens that refused to feel a breeze on their skin and opted for a screen that slowly worsened their bespectacled vision. Well, in Taemin and Kibum's opinions.

The rest of the day past rather uneventfully. Taemin still had a hard time keeping his revisions on the couple's sculptures away from toning the already picturesque upper body of their unnamed man. They blew away every other person in their language classes by catching grammatical errors in seemingly flawless sentences, telling everyone the underlying meaning in ancient literature and speaking fluent Japanese. The last four classes of the day were always perfect like that.

At the very end of the day the two always went to the school's dance club. They astounded everyone with their flowing movements just like they would with their impeccable literacy. Afterwards, Kibum would have to part from his best friend for an hour for fencing. Kibum never liked it, but Taemin would occasionally lighten the sport by going with him. Today, though, he had to go home and study for a test that he needed no more knowledge of to please his parents.

_It makes sense…_Kibum thought. They always had to make their parents happy. Kibum had to uphold his family's name by constantly being pushed to the limits, while Taemin had to appease his family by making the best grades of the school, and assure everyone he'd have a promising future.

Kibum went down the street a little ways to his fencing lessons. As he strolled, he swung his mask around. He usually did this, and often dropped the thing, which was why he sometimes came to the class with a dent in his uniform.

Just as he was thinking about how odd it must look for a dent to be in the face of a helmet when sparring with swords, the mask flew out of his hands and through the air. Kibum's eyes went wide and he started to run after the object gliding through the air. He watched as it made its graceful way down the air to meet something – no, someone - before it met the ground.

"Augh!" The person fell to the ground clutching his head.

"I'm so sorry!" Kibum practically screamed.

"Ngh… It's okay…," The man slowly stood, still holding his hand with one hand, but picked the mask up with the free hand, " you should be a little more careful with this. It's worse than the foils…"

Kibum received the mask from the man after his warning, and nodded his head, "I am really sorry…" His face was downcast in embarrassment.

"It's okay… Say, are you going to the fencing class on this street?"

Kibum's eyes widened, "Yes… I'm Kibum Kim. I'm one of the students here. Are you new here?"

"Kind of. I'm supposed to be teaching a class…" The man looked at his watch, "five minutes ago. I guess that means you'll be my new student? I'm Lee Jinki." The man stretched his arm out for a handshake and gave a bright smile.

"nice to meet you." Kibum shook the hand in front of him. He was surprised for the random teacher change, but he could already tell he was going to start enjoying fencing a bit more, even when Taemin wasn't there.

A/N: Heyyo~ Duncan here~ I am taking a bit of a break on the Holiday preparations because I am lazy. Seriously, it's that lame of an excuse. That, and half my house got blown away by a tornado about a week and a half ago (doesn't excuse the months of absence, I know...) so I'm using that as an excuse to just upload these and focus on something that tickles my fancy~ So yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

My First Kiss Went a Little like this - - Chapter Two

"I swear every time I got a point and he smiled at me, I wanted to scream!" Kibum squealed like a fangirl after pausing scraping at his sculpture's face.

"You aren't enthusiastic enough about fencing though…" Taemin muttered.

"But I'm enthusiastic about his smile…" Ever since lunch Kibum had been having a hard time not talking about his new fencing teacher. His past one had been rude and always picked on him, but this Lee Jinki man had made Kibum feel his most confident with just a smile.

"You want to be careful though! Aren't you going to quit fencing after your next tournament? I don't want you to go through man-smile withdrawals."

"Like that would actually happen! I could see your baby doll face more often, and that would be worth it."

Taemin giggled a little at his umma's compliment, "It's next week right?"

"What is?"

"The tournament… Your last tournament. You should get a trophy so you end it with a 'bang'."

Kibum nodded, "I should win. The building is going to be full of newbies…"

"Don't act so nervous, now!" Taemin and Kibum laughed and slowly settled into idle conversation while scraping off extra bits of the clay man in front of them.

Minho sighed. He hated art. Art hated him, too. Thankfully his partner could do the project himself and he could catch up on homework. Well, he could if there wasn't an angel in front of him carving a man that Minho was sure he had the same body type of.

"Quit staring, you creeper - - or better yet, if you stare, why not draw him?" Jonghyun didn't even look up from the marble head he was sanding off to properly banter his friend.

"Shut up… I'm not staring...," Minho relocated his nose to his book, "And you know that if I tried to replicate him he'd come out as a freaking mutant."

"Oh, kinky~ I didn't know you had a thing for stuff like that. You ever hear of the anime porn genre with tentacle sex? You'd be sure to get off with that." Jonghyun had a joking tone, but still wouldn't look up from what he was doing. He was the rare person that could be completely serious when he was joking.

Minho smiled, and stifled a laugh, "Yeah, and should I ask how you even learnt about that genre? You probably get more use out of it than I ever would."

Jonghyun took this moment to laugh a little and shove his way into Minho's personal space and stare at the homework he had, "Oh, I understand now… You have a kink for curves. Look at how feminine those parabolas are~!"

"Get your dinosaur face out of my homework!" Minho full-out laughed this time, catching the attention of their teacher. They quickly shot their heads back down and busied themselves with their work.

"So what do you plan on doing to win over that little kid's heart, anyway?" Jonghyun nodded his head towards the boy in front of them.

"He has a name… And he is not a kid… well maybe a little, but still! … I don't really know what I should do with him. I've seen him in the school's dance studio, maybe I could try out or…" Minho shrugged.

"What's his name?" Jonghyun enquired.

"… Taemin."

"Cute. I like his friend over there. Not many people can pull off tight pleather pants like that. Maybe we both can go after them."

"Yeah right! The last time we did that you ended up stealing both hearts!"

"You forgot I already have a boyfriend, too, dork."

Minho sighed again, and went back to the math in front of him. He stole glances at the curvy bleach-blonde in front of him about every ten seconds, which got him done with about two problems once he was done in art. He also came to the conclusion he should ask to sit with Taemin during tomorrow's lunch.

**After school – Kibum's Fencing Lessons**

"You're kidding! You can't quit this soon on me!" Jinki's disappointment was apparent on his face.

"I never really liked fencing, so I finally got my parents to give me a break. It'll make me a lot happier, so please just forget about it…" Kibum's shoulders were slumped and he was looking up at the ceiling in a diva fashion. He didn't want to make Jinki unhappy, but continuing with the pointless lessons was too much for him to bear, and he just wanted to go back to Taemin on the bench and watch everyone practice their foil fencing.

"Fine…," Jinki sighed, "But I won't forget about it. You're one of the best fencers in this room."

Kibum watched Jinki walk away to correct someone's form, then went back to Taemin.

"He seems happy." Taemin commented offhandedly. He was staring down at a book in his hand with his hair in a ponytail behind him, and glasses on. Many of the fencers in the room had stopped in the middle of their practice to give him a good stare-down, but Kibum had been too tired to give them the umma glare.

"So happy. Everything would work out so much better if I could have been involved with him in a different part of my life… Why is life so cruel?" Kibum pouted and slumped down on the bench in an overdramatic way.

"Oooh~ someone's crushing over the teacher!" Out of nowhere a brown-haired dinosaur plopped down next to Taemin's other side on the bench, "I have half a mind to go and tell him. If you let me tell him, I can tell you who's crushing on this little cutie here~!"

Taemin looked up from his book with wide eyes and scooted away and towards Kibum after feeling a nudge on his arm, "What the heck? You'll just go tell him and then come back to us and say you can't give it away."

"Or make up some guy."

"Or say it's you." Taemin and Kibum had formed the sentence together. Jonghyun wanted to laugh right in their faces at the ridiculousness of being able to do that with someone, but then again, he had never seen the two apart. He was even surprised to see that his random drop-in in Kibum's fencing lesson that Taemin was there. Maybe they were mythological creatures that fed off each other's magic.

"Hey, now… That really hurts me that you'd think that," Jonghyun held a hand over his heart and acted as if he were depressed, "I would keep my end of the bargain!"

Kibum spoke up this time, "Everyone knows what the 'Artistic Jonghyun' is like. He plays around with everyone, but no one ever blames him because he's the ideal boyfriend and has record and art labels begging to be signed at his doorstep."

"… Yeah. It's nice to be me…" Jonghyun smiled and stretched lazily, "Well, since you won't cut a deal with me, I'll just go off and tell him. Nice screwing with you~!"

Jonghyun got up and made to run towards Jinki, but was cut off mid-step by Taemin's interruption, "Okay, okay! If you tell him, tell me what's going on. Who likes me?" Jonghyun smiled.

"I can't tell you. But I can give you a hint! He's a good friend of mine, he's in your art class and he stares at you as if he's wanking off right at that moment! Good luck." And with that Jonghyun ran off to Jinki. Kibum's eyes went wide and he dragged Taemin out of the building and towards his house.

**The Next Day - - At School**

"Remember when we were kids, and we would give each other makeovers?" Kibum stared at Taemin for a moment in fond remembrance.

"Of course… Why?"

"I think I should give you one tonight, because you really look like crap." Taemin laughed.

"Gee thanks, you bad child!" Kibum playfully slapped Taemin, "I left my bag at my fencing lesson, so I couldn't fix my hair. I also got no sleep."

"We should get your bag if it's such a big deal then!"

"Yeah, right! I have no intention of entering that building ever again. I officially call that sport quits."

"All right… Let me fix you up during lunch though, okay?" Kibum nodded and sipped his coffee while heading to his first class.

The morning classes worsened Kibum's already horrid mood. The only thing that came as a relief during his midday break was the feeling of Taemin's skilled hands working through his hair and fixing his complexion. He eventually walked out of the girls' bathroom looking gorgeous. At first he hated the idea of being fixed up in the girls' restroom, but he and Taemin had gotten used to it, and began to love the encouragement the girls would give that passed by. It was a sanctuary compared to the boys' room, too. They would huddle around the two and stare, then occasionally give the comment of 'that's so weird' or 'I'd tap that'.

The next thing Kibum heard made him even happier. Thunder. He dragged Taemin out of the building and held his hands out for droplets to come.

"Kibummie! I want to go have lunch now… That boy asked me to eat with him and I'm already fifteen minutes late." Kibum pouted.

"Okay, fine, go ahead. I won't ruin your work on my face with the rain; I just want to enjoy it a little. Go ahead. Have fun and run away yelling 'stranger danger' if he offers you a lollipop!"

Taemin shook his head and walked off. If a man as sexy as the one he was sharing lunch with asked him to do something that would satisfy their carnal pleasures, he'd jump on it – no pun intended.

Kibum stared after Taemin for a moment, but turned around once he was out of view. He held his hands out again and smelled the air. Kibum always felt so good when it was raining, so he closed his eyes in pleasure. He was starting to get soaked up to the elbows before he heard someone splash next to him. But there weren't any puddles next to him… The person must be more soaked than himself. Lucky.

"You forgot your bag yesterday…"

Kibum's eyes went wide, and he stared at his ex-teacher in shock. He was carrying Kibum's hot pink bag, completely wet, and staring back.

"Oh, um… Thanks." Kibum reached for his bag, but Jinki pulled it away.

"Jonghyun said you like me?"

"… Yeah, right. I just met you the day before yesterday. That's too soon." Kibum was blushing fiercely.

"It's long enough to know that you'd like to date someone. Look, you won't be my student starting next week, right? We could start going out. I wouldn't lose my best fencer that way. And if you still refuse to fence, then we will have started a pretty nice relationship. If neither works, then at least we tried…" Jinki pleaded with his eyes.

"… You…," Kibum was completely confused right now. There was a gorgeous man right in front of him asking him for a steady relationship. He had only known the man for three days, and he was completely flustered, and actually considering saying yes. He was pretty persuasive in his altered opinion… And what would he lose, anyway?

"No, I can't, I'm sorry." Kibum had to choose logic this time, though. If he actually went along with it, there wasn't much guaranteeing that he'd be safe, or that Taemin wouldn't patronize him for a rash decision, or his parents being okay with any bit of the situation at all.

Jinki showed his disappointed face once again, but soon let another emotion wash over his face, "You like the rain?" Kibum furrowed his eyebrows and nodded slowly. Jinki then dropped the bag and pulled Kibum out into the rain that had previously soaked him to the bone, "If you start dating me, I swear we can always enjoy the rain together… I'd make it worth your time, I promise."

"You can't assure that…" Kibum looked to the side, extremely nervous. Jinki grabbed Kibum by the waist and gave him a harsh kiss. Jinki molded his lips perfectly against the other boy's. He licked Kibum's lips and pushed past them to devour Kibum's mouth.

_ My first kiss went a little like this…_


	3. Chapter 3

My First Kiss Went a Little Like This Chapter three

Kibum was soaked. The rain had gotten fierce very quickly and it seemed like every drop of rain wanted to be soaked up by his clothes. Maybe his clothes were beckoning the droplettes to come over so that it could cling even tighter to Kibum's already chilled skin.

He was walking through the hallways with a sour look on his face. He felt extremely uncomfortable. He was going to have to put his clothes in front of the hand dryers in the bathroom, wait and hope that no one saw him.

Kibum finally found his way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyeliner had run a bit and his hair was sticking to his face. He looked like he had cried in the rain, if that makes any sense. He grew even grumpier at the thought of how Taemin will react to his face. He promised he would stay dry so his work wouldn't be ruined, and here he was, looking as if he completely disregarded that.

It was a whole other problem that his lips looked abused. His ex-fencing teacher had just given him his first kiss, and in Kibum's opinion, it was a horrible kiss. It was all teeth and lips, no passion. There might have been a bit of passion if the man had waited to kiss him for about a week or two longer, but no. He dragged him out into the rain, confessed that he wanted a relationship after two days of knowing each other, and _actually _kissed him.

He peeled his clothes off and sat his pants in front of the vent and his shirt on the hand dryer. Yep, he was naked. Thankfully this was the girls' bathroom again, and there wouldn't be too much embarrassment from this.

After about another half hour, he had missed the entire lunch period, and part of his art class. His teacher was going to scold him probably… Unless the man saw him in this state. All right. He could use this crappy evening to his advantage and get the teachers' sympathy. That'll work.

He entered his art classroom and bowed to the teacher. He apologized as much he could, making sure to sound pathetic, and his teacher actually cut him some slack. The man had clapped him on the back, told him to try not to be late again, and pointed over next to Taemin so he'd get started.

Taemin stared at him with a cross between a glare and worry. He wanted to know why he had the audacity to be late to class and screw his face up, but also wanted to know why all that had happened. It would take a lot to knock the boy off his game this much.

Kibum slowly made his way over to Taemin and fell down onto his chair. He heaved a big sigh and stared at Taemin as if he were about to give a very long story.

"Jinki came up to me after you left." Kibum pouted and that was all Taemin needed to know that Kibum was in a predicament.

"Tell me the whole story… Something must be off about that guy."

"Well… He gave me my bag…," Kibum pointed to the pink bag next to his school bag, "And my first kiss."

Taemin's eyes widened, "WHAT?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him, except for Minho, who was already staring, but just more intently now. Taemin coughed and lowered his voice so he wouldn't be so distracting, "what?"

"That bespectacled dinosaur told Jinki I sort of, kind of, fancied him. Turns out he wants to return the feelings so he can get his best fencer back on the team."

"And? That doesn't seem too bad…" Taemin knew that Kibum wanted a boyfriend. He thought it would make things less stressful for his umma.

"Well, it is on account that I haven't known him for very long! He straight out asked for a steady relationship. I told him no, because… well, I mean, it wouldn't be smart…" Kibum was stammering now.

"Calm down. Why wouldn't it be smart?"

"My parents wouldn't appreciate me dating my fencing teacher…"

"He's not your teacher anymore. They probably haven't even gotten message that he monitored one of your lessons, so the only dilemma is the age difference, and you're old enough to handle yourself."

"what about you? You would give me tons of ridicule for starting to date a man after two days of knowing him."

At this, Taemin blushed. "Not necessarily…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm thinking about that Minho guy pretty seriously right now.."

"… but… You've only had one date, and that was just lunchtime!" Kibum's mouth gaped open.

"Shh! I know, I know… We just fit together perfectly, you know…?"

The umma in Kibum wanted to say that wasn't possible, but he knew what he meant. Taemin deserved a good person, and Minho was always on the straight and narrow, so he just nodded.

"So tell me more about what happened."

"I told him no… And he drug me out in the rain, and said he'd make it worth my time, then kissed me. And it was horrible… it was all rough and had no emotion for me."

"Maybe he was just trying really hard…"

"or he's really clumsy."

Taemin laughed a bit, "Oh no! Clumsiness is a serious condition."

"His is worse than most! It's… Jinki Condition."

"oh, that sounds horrible," Taemin couldn't stifle his laugh, "so what happened after that?"

Then Kibum sighed, "I pulled away, slapped him and ran off to the bathroom to get dry. He yelled something at me, but I don't know what it was."

"hn… I hope it ends up working itself out."

"Things usually do for us." Kibum heaved himself up and started to work on their project halfheartedly.

**After School - - At Kibum's House**

Kibum was laying on his bed and listening to an older song by one of his favorite groups. He was singing along and snoozing off, procrastinating on his homework and heard Taemin come in.

"Finished my homework. I was thinking you'd probably want me to do yours today." Taemin then made himself comfortable at Kibum's desk and started going through his friends bag for all the homework.

"Thank goodness, I have an essay due tomorrow, and I haven't done anything for it."

"Oh, saddle me with the hard stuff, why don't you…"

"It'll take you fifteen minutes to get done with it, you know that."

"Yes, but I have to mimic your style - -" Taemin was caught off by a pebble hitting Kibum's window.

Kibum couldn't think of why there would be a pebble at his window… Maybe someone was mowing the lawn? Another pebble at his window. He saw Taemin raise his eyebrow and slowly walk up and open the window. A pebble fell into the room, and Kibum finally got off his bed and picked it up.

"What in the world is going on?" He looked outside the small frame with his friend and saw a farmiliar figure in the front yard, waving.

"Hey, up there!" It was Lee Jinki, "I told you I would come over later today, and no one was opening the door. I guess I finally got the right window-"

"Go away!" Kibum slammed his window shut and sighed, "So, about that essay. Just write in incomplete sentences, and it should be believable." Taemin Raised his eyebrow once again and merely nodded, heading back to Kibum's desk to rummage through the many papers there.

A few hours later the two heard Kibum's doorbell ring, and faltered. What if it was Jinki trying again? He could always just tell him to go away again, but…

Taemin ran out of the bedroom and Kibum could hear him open the door, vaguely making out a conversation with another man.

"…. Minho?"

"… Couldn't make… Your replacement."

"You… Home."

Kibum closed his eyes and focused harder. He had heard the voice before, but couldn't pinpoint whose it was. He heard two pairs of feet stomping up the stairs and sat up.

"Hello, beautiful. Guess what? I'm single."

Kibum chucked a pillow at the new person in his room, "Dinosaur! What are you doing here?"

Jonghyun took the pillow to the face, but didn't falter, "Like I explained to the maknae over here, I'm minho's replacement. Taemin wanted him to come over, but he couldn't. Last minute soccer practice or something. So I volunteered to come over and steal that vulnerable heart of yours~" Jonghyun puckered his lips and made to kiss Kibum, but was cut off by another pillow in his face.

"Like I want another freaky man after me!"

"exactly! I heard you turned your middle-aged fencing teacher down, and since I'm suddenly single again… Maybe we can make a little jealousy come out of the old man?" A sly grin spread over Jonghyun's face and he winked.

"He's not middle-aged… Since when has the perfect boyfriend been single?"

"Just this morning, actually! I was supposed to have a girlfriend from another school over as a cover, yeah? Well my boyfriend got tired of the lie, and broke it off… and also decided that he'd start a new relationship with a guy from his class in the same day." At this, the artificial brunette seemed a bit sad, so he wiped his glasses clean.

"Oh… I-… I'm sorry." Kibum didn't know what to do so he voiced it, "I don't know what to say…"

"Say you'll date me. I will be completely open with our relationship everywhere, and I'll treat you right. I can't go wrong with you at any time, because Minho is dating your best friend. We're a group of best friends, so if anything wrong happens with any of us, all of our relationships will be at stake."

Kibum bit his lower lip. He didn't mean to be seductive, or anything like that, he was just nervous. This was the second time that day that a man asked him to be their boyfriend. He glanced over at Taemin as if he were silently asking what he should do. Taemin only stared back with a wide-eyed stare that seemed to say 'do it!'.

"…," A bit more of an awkward pause, and he saw Jonghyun pleading with his eyes. Too many silent conversations were going on in the room, and they were all pointed towards Kibum, which made him even more uncomfortable, "o-… Okay."

Jonghyun shot up and yelled victoriously, "I will NOT make you regret this!"

Kibum smiled wearily before he was kissed on the cheek happily, "uh.. okay."

Jonghyun beamed at everything in the room, then saw Taemin typing up Kibum's homework on a laptop. A few minutes later they were both doing the sassy boy's homework with gumption, trying to outdo the other, or show how loyal they were.

Kibum smiled. From the initial impression, it looked like having all this going on would make his life easier.

He'd just have to ignore Jinki's kiss and try to enjoy his new Jonghyun.


	4. Chapter 4

My First Kiss Went a Little like This Chapter Four

Kibum was tired. That's the only thing that he could register in his fogged up mind. Well, that, and how he must look horrible.

He walked into his bathroom and stared at the mirror. He didn't really register that it was him in the mirror and just thought that the person in front of him looked like crap.

He had given up on sleep last night when Jinki _and_Jonghyun refused to leave his front yard. He stuffed himself with coffee and sweets while he watched the two men battle it out with words and the occasional intimidating push.

Kibum didn't even know why they did that. The police would have come any other day and they would have been put in custody, but since his parents were off on business and no cars were seen leaving and coming back to the house, no one cared.

Kibum was impartial to the whole situation. He didn't want his new boyfriend Jonghyun to fight with strangers out in his front yard, but the thought that he was already that possessive of him this early on boosted his ego. Then there was Jinki. He still liked the fencing instructor, and was still attracted to him in that teenager-y way, so he liked that the man was really trying to win him over… but he had a boyfriend.

The two feuding men had left near four-thirty after seeing Kibum at his window looking down at them as if they were complete idiots. Kibum got a flurry of messages from the both of them once they got home, too. Both men were apologizing up and down, trying to keep Kibum as close to them as possible.

Jonghyun wanted to keep the boy at his arm so he wouldn't get lonely. Most people would think that Kibum was just his rebound, but Jonghyun truly believed that he was going to fall for him. That might just be the ignored broken heart shining through, though.

Jinki wanted to get the boy on his arm. He had been at it for a couple weeks now, and wanted to show Kibum he was determined. Little did the younger one know Jinki had felt the same desire for him, as Kibum felt for Jinki. It had to be love at first sight.

Kibum snapped out of his thoughts and stumbled downstairs to his kitchen to make more coffee. He'd have to use it all day long if he didn't want to be napping all day - - wait a minute. A thought came to him. It's Saturday. He can take a nap and be totally fine.

He stopped in the middle of making coffee, and made his way back upstairs. He set an alarm for a couple hours so he wouldn't sleep all day, then covered himself with his plush blankets and huddled down on his bed.

Kibum woke up feeling warmer than usual. He chalked it up to an electric blanket at first, but soon got too warm. He sat up to turn it off and saw that the electric blanket was a man. Not any man, either. His man. Well, technically, his man. He didn't want to claim ownership of the dinosaur quite yet.

Kibum rubbed his eyes groggily and smiled down at the boy, "what are you doing here?" He made sure his voice was soft so he wouldn't wake him if he weren't already.

There was no response, so Kibum guessed that he snuck over to apologize over last night in person, and recuperate with him. Looks like he got the rest first. Kibum lay back down and cuddled with his boyfriend facing him, running his fingers through the brown hair that had recently gotten highlights and giggling at the occasional snore. He really liked how peaceful and filling a relationship could be.

Kibum had dozed off again in Jonghyun's arms, then woke up again with no one holding him. Initially it was depressing, but then he figured the boy must be downstairs. He got up with his pink blanket around him to search for the brunette. Once he got downstairs he searched through each room methodically. Breezeway, hallway, bathroom, office, kitchen, dining room, another hallway, then finally the living room. He couldn't find the dinosaur anywhere, so he stood in the middle of the room with a pout.

"Maybe it was a dream-"

"Hey there, gorgeous~" Jonghyun had avoided Kibum during the whole search and decided to revel in his triumph by taking the boy in his arms and placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek from behind.

"ngh! Warn a guy!" Kibum turned around and smiled at the man. He didn't usually stand this close to attractive guys, so a blush started to form on his cheeks.

Jonghyun smiled a little and put his forehead against Kibum's. This felt so right to him, he didn't want to let go. He felt Kibum squirm in his arms a bit, but held his grip and leaned in to catch the other boy's lips with his own. Kibum felt a light brush and pulled back a bit with hesitation. He then noticed that Jonghyun was going slowly for his comfort, so he closed his eyes and let the romantic moment happen.

It didn't take long for Jonghyun to feel more in the kiss, so he deepened it. His arms lowered from a hugging position to gently touching Kibum's hips, prodding him enough to pull him in without Kibum's protest.

Kibum was completely caught up in the moment, so he didn't quite grasp the situation much. All he knew was that he wanted Jonghyun to touch him more and kiss him deeper. When he lost himself to these thoughts he went further, wishing the boy would mark him as his 'woman'. Kibum wouldn't admit this to many people, but he always wanted to be the picturesque wife to whatever man he finally ended up with.

Jonghyun snapped Kibum out of his ideas and brought him over to the couch in the room. When he broke thie kiss momentarily to make sure his boyfriend was comfortable and ready for him, Kibum grumbled in annoyance. Jonghyun smiled a bit and placed himself gently on top of Kibum and kissed him even deeper by licking the plump lips underneath him and running his fingers through the hair that Jonghyun didn't even know could be so soft.

Jonghyun placed his free hand on Kibum's hip and massaged it gently with his thumb. Jonghyun chuckled through a kiss as he heard the boy moan. He then decided that he was going to eventually take Kim Kibum, the sassy boy wonder. He wouldn't do it tonight, because that was just rushing him, but eventually he would. He thought about how beautiful Kibum would be without the baggy clothing he was adorning, and imagined him in a small pair of swimming trunks, or maybe naked, on the beach, slowly being made love to.

That officially made Jonghyun hard. He compensated for the feeling he wanted to feel on his erection by running his hand down Kibum's hip and to his inner thigh to finally rest and massage his private area. He could feel Kibum tense and take his fingers out of Jonghyun's hair and clenched tightly at his shoulders. His eyes were wide open, and his face was slowly getting as red as the scarlet sweater he was wearing.

Kibum's mind was swirling in a flurry of pleasure and anxiety. He didn't want Jonghyun to go any further; he didn't even feel comfortable with the man touching his most private spot through his clothing.

But on the other hand… Kibum was writhing underneath Jonghyun, wanting to feel every searing hot touch that sent him over the edge.

He couldn't pick what he should do, so he laid there, tense and moaning at every new sensation.

Jonghyun attempted to take a little of the discomfort away by running his hand to Kibum's lower back and massaging him, then gently rubbing their hips together. It was a friction that was making Kibum moan and act like he was on the verge of orgasm, while Jonghyun was grunting in pleasure at the sounds his motions produced.

Jonghyun made sure to give Kibum a few more touches before he calmed down. He left Kibum's mouth after fully ravishing it and slowly licked, kissed and nipped at the boy's jawline. After a bit of that, he moved down to Kibum's neck and couldn't help but smile against the skin as he heard what came from his actions.

Kibum had an incredibly sensitive shoulder and neck area as a result of a horrible sunburn he had when he was a child. Every lingering touch, nip, and breath felt magnified by ten times and Kibum felt like he was going crazy. He'd let Jonghyun have him right then and there if it were at least a continuation of what he felt right now.

"Oh, gods, Jonghyun! Please…!" Kibum pleaded as he arched his back and tried to mold himself to Jonghyun as much as possible.

"Shh…" Jonghyun wanted the boy to calm down before he came right there under him without much contact, but Kibum thought it was because of the doorbell.

Kibum frowned a bit, thinking that Jonghyun would prefer to answer the door rather than touch him more. Such a thought would have been reinforced, too, if it weren't for Jonghyun's pause only being a second long.

The boy on top tried to make everything enjoyable once again for his boyfriend, but was only receiving annoyed grunts. Jonghyun hovered on top of Kibum a moment and looked down in confusion.

"There's someone at the door…" Kibum shied away from Jonghyun a bit, embarrassed that he could lose the mood over something so small.

Jonghyun would have sighed and told him to ignore the bell and knocking if he hadn't started listening to what was happening at the door. The person seemed frustrated and was knocking like they were trying to make the door cave in so he could come in. He grudgingly got off of Kibum and smiled at him.

"Go ahead and get it." Kibum smiled gratefully. He was relieved to know that Jonghyun wouldn't push him into anything and gained a new respect for his boyfriend.

Kibum skipped towards his front door and opened it happily, expecting Taemin over. He might even have that Minho guy with him, so they could all sit around and watch a movie, and Taemin and Kibum could sneak into the kitchen to gossip about their boyfriend's abilities when it came to kissing and touching their right places.

A few hours ago, Kibum would have said the person at his doorstep was a pleasant surprise, but considering his disheveled appearance and swollen lips, the man only seemed intimidating.

"hullo…" Kibum muttered and stared down at his bare feet.

"Hey…" Jinki gave a crooked smile, "Sorry for stopping in so suddenly… Oh! Taemin is coming up here. He won't be long." Kibum nodded with wide eyes. He desperately wanted Taemin to save him from the two men he had somewhat of a romantic relationship with.

"Okay… What are you doing here?" Kibum didn't have any hidden meaning behind his words; no malice. He was just asking out of curiosity's sake. Jinki apparently didn't get that, and smiled sheepishly.

"I just wanted to come and say I'm sorry. I know I don't really have the right, but… yeah." He left the sentence off with no ending. It was obvious he was having a hard time.

Taemin could be heard with another person behind Jinki, causing the two to turn and see what was going on.

"Bummie! I found your fencing instructor. I know you're thinking about the dinosaur, but he gave me a pretty good argument - -" Taemin was caught off as he looked at the awkwardness between the teacher and student, "um…"

Kibum didn't think things could get any worse. He looked like he had just been raped, his ex-teacher that he had an attraction to came over to apologize for fighting over him with his boyfriend, his boyfriend's best friend just came up with his very own best friend, and he was hiding his boyfriend in his living room. Things felt complicated, and he didn't know why. He really liked Jonghyun, and he wanted Taemin to be with Minho, that way the four of them could make a big, happy family. Jinki just had to come up and make waves by causing Kibum to feel guilty for letting his boyfriend touch him.

Even though Kibum had no allegiance to Jinki, he somehow felt like he should. He had given the man his first kiss, no matter how much he denied that fact. But he really liked the way Jonghyun treated and touched him. He seemed ideal. But then Jinki would show up and do something clumsy and endearing, making Kibum think of how fun it would be to take care of an incompetent husband that loved him unconditionally.

Just when Kibum was thinking of some sort of excuse to tell them all to head so he could text Taemin later to come over and they could talk, Jonghyun came up behind him.

"Oh, hello, everyone…" Jonghyun smiled kindly at his friend and Taemin. He then looked over to Jinki and lingered his gaze. He looked like he was having a hard time deciding between glaring and making a scene or keeping quiet so Kibum wouldn't disown him. He chose the latter.

Kibum glanced over his shoulder. Nothing could get worse, so he decided to see which one would be able to hold out and be worthy of his heart.

"Everyone, why don't we come in and have some coffee or something?" Kibum smiled as he saw everyone's eyes widen. This would be fun.

A/N: I am bored tonight XDD I want to just upload all this then... yeah. All in one day, woooo~


End file.
